


The Brave One and the General

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/F, Fairy Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Astra tells her daughter a bedtime story





	

“Mama, I want a story” the mother looked down at her daughter

“A story?” she asked “what kind of story do you want?”

“A love story” the child replied, the mother frowned

“Ah,” she said at last “here’s one”

******

_They first met in battle, the Brave One and the General, the General sought to reclaim her niece, the Champion, who the Brave One’s family had taken in as an orphan when the great land of Krypton fell, leaving only the Champion, her aunt the General, and the Champion’s cousin, a Man of Steel as the only survivors. The Champion and the Man of Steel survived because they had been sent away just before disaster struck Krypton, he as an infant, and she as a young girl. The General had survived because she had been imprisoned far from Krypton, trapped within a dark place called Fort Rozz which drove her mad._

_When she escaped from her prision and found herself in the Brave One’s land, she found that—like her niece and the Man of Steel—she gained great powers. No sword could pierce her skin, she could lift great weights, throw fire from her eyes, and even fly like a bird. Using her newfound powers, she sought to save the Brave One’s land as she had failed to save her own, no matter the cost, and so, for a time, the Brave One and the General were enemies, as were the General and her niece._

_But our story does not end there. Over time, the Brave One and the General met again in battle, each time entranced and mystified by the other. Once the General allowed herself to be captured by the Brave One’s army, only for her own soldiers to capture the Brave One’s leader, the Green Man, an ancient and powerful being who hid his true face for fear of being killed by his own army, and who had sheltered the Brave One after her father had been killed trying to protect the Green Man. During her imprisonment, the General spoke to her niece, who became convinced that her aunt was not evil, but merely mad with grief, for you see, the General had been imprisoned by her own sister, the Champion’s mother, and so the Champion agreed to trade her aunt for the Green Man, but meeting her niece again had shaken the General’s mind, and slowly her insanity began to lift._

_Then came the moment when everything changed._

_The General’s husband, the Viper, unleashed an evil creature upon the Champion, the Black Mercy, a creature that trapped her within an illusion of all that she had lost. To free her niece, the General came to the Brave One and told her how to break the spell of the Black Mercy, when she learned that the Champion and the Brave One were sisters. Hearing this news shocked her, but she continued with her mission._

_Once the Champion was free she and the Brave One met the General and the Viper in battle, while the Champion attacked the Viper, the Brave One fought the General, only for the Green Man to intervene, the General defeated the Green Man and prepared to kill him, but the Brave One saved him, plunging a poisoned sword into the General_

“But, Mama!” the child suddenly protested “you said—”

“Hush, calm yourself, my dear one,” the mother soothed “this story does not end there”

_Although struck down, the General still lived, the Brave One took her to a healer, who worked night and day to cure the General. Now, as their prisoner, she told them about her goal, an evil spell called ‘Myriad’ that could control the minds of others and offered to help the Green Man’s army help to destroy the spell, so plans were made and one day, nearly a year after she had been captured the General and the Brave One realized that they had fallen in love, and so, together, they struck out to Fort Rozz, the General, the Brave One, and the Champion, all side by side, all beneath the same flag. Using a powerful talisman crafted by the General herself, the Brave One became immune to the spell when the Viper unleashed it upon her land, while the General, the Champion, and the Green Man were not affected because they were not of the Brave One’s people._

_The General fought against her husband, only to find that the spell had affected the Champion’s cousin, the Man of Steel, because he had been raised by the Brave One’s people from an infant, he thought of himself as one of them, so the spell affected him just like it did them. For a long time the battle raged, with the people of the Brave One’s land as nothing more than mindless soldiers for the Viper. But then, the General succeed in killing the Viper, and, suddenly, it looked as if the battle was won_

_But it was not over yet, for you see, the Viper had made an alliance with an evil witch, Indigo, who had changed the spell so that instead on controlling others, it killed. The Champion, seeking to save those she loved, channeled her great strength and threw Fort Rozz far into the sky. And with that, the battle was won, the war had ended, and the Brave One, seeing that the General was alive and well after almost killing her, broke down, confessing her love for the General, the General gathered the younger woman into her arms and kissed her sweetly, telling her that she loved her_

“But what happened _next_?” the child demanded, the mother smiled

“They married and soon had a beautiful daughter,” she leaned in and kissed her daughter on the forehead “and they lived happily ever after”

******

“So what was tonight’s bedtime story?” Alex asked softly, Astra looked up, absently brushing a lock of hair back from five year old CJ’s face

“Ours” she answered softly

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I know, short and sweet, but still cute I thought. I'm actually thinking of doing a Lord of the Rings-style fantasy AU for these two. Because, come on, can't you just _see_ Laura Benanti in armor with a sword? let me know if any of you folks would like to read something like that?


End file.
